staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 kwietnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (1) 10.00 "Kobieta za ladą" (4): "Ładienka i Oskar" - serial prod. czecho-słowackiej 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans (2) 11.15 W drugim planie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Sadzenie ziemniaków 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty - czyli zmagania z ortografią - pisowania rz i ż 13.05 Zakon Krzyżacki - program historyczny z Krakowa 13.35 "...swego nie znacie.." Katalog zabytków-Sieciechów k. Kozienic 13.45 Spotkania z literaturą Stanisława Wyspiańskiego - wybrane liryki 14.10 "Leśni" - film dokumentalny 14.20 Narodowi czy miastu? Spór o Ossolineum 14.50 Rozmowa o rozmowie 15.15 Wielkie spory Polaków: Zmierzch historii? 15.45 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Bliżej Europy - Polska krajem demokracji czy teokracji" 16.05 Wideoszkoła 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Sami o sobie 16.45 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" - serial prod. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.00 "Bill Cosby show" - serial filmowy prod. USA 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Inwazja, cz. III 19.00 Dziesięć minut dla ministra pracy 19.15 Dobranoc: "Węgierskie bajki ludowe" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Studio Sport 21.55 Reflex - program publicystyczny 22.10 Rozmowy z Nikodemem 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Daleko od szosy" (6): "Egzamin" - serial TP 0.10 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Program lokalny 8.20 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" 8.45 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.10 Przeboje MTV 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język niemiecki (26-ost.) 10.40 Rano 14.45 Powitanie 15.15 "Starcom - Kosmiczne Siły Zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych" (4): "Ogień i lód" - serial animowany prod. USA 16.15 Sport - magazyn boksu zawodowego 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Meandry architektury - Przestrzeń 17.00 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 17.05 "Wydział - Rosja" - film dok. prod. ang. 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Allo, allo" (21) - serial prod. angielskiej 19.05 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 19.25 Wywiad "Dwójki" 19.30 Język angielski (56) 20.00 "Z biegiem rzeki" (2) - serial prod. australijskiej (1982) 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio teatralne "Dwójki": Tadeusz Kantor "Dziś moje urodziny" - przeniesienie z Teatru "Cricot 2" 23.25 Nowa rzeczywistość artystyczna 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ KAT Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leawes it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz., USA 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 BeWitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obyczajowy 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Totally Hidden Video Show - zabawne scenki uchwycone ukrytą kamerą 21.00 Battlestar Gallactica - serial s-f 22.00 Chances - serial obycz. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Night Court - serial komediowy 24.00 Sonny Spoon - serial detek. 1.00 Against the Wind - serial historyczny 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Narciarstwo zawodowe, slalom mężczyzn o puchar Nuprin, USA 9.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 9.30 Indy Car, Grand Prix Złotego Wybrzeża 10.30 Go - magazyn sportów motor. 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Snooker 14.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL - przegląd tygodnia 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 DTM - wyścig niemieckich samochodów turystycznych, Zolder 16.15 Puchar Porsche Carrera 1992 16.30 Tenis, Puchar Family Circle, finały kobiet 18.30 Bowling, otwarte mistrzostwa Holandii 19.30 Międzynarodowy pokaz skoków, Holandia 20.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, rajd Safari 21.30 Narciarstwo - mag. Warsteinera 22.00 Golf, US PGA Tour 1992, Freeport - McMoran 23.15 Golf - European i US PGA 23.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 1.30 Mistrzostwa Augusty '91 - migawki MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezeniuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. J. Lennona 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies, informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime, najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz., wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry. Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Kochany wujek Bill - serial USA 11.30 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 W pół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story - serial USA 15.05 Dallas - serial tv 15.50 ChiPs - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Dluck am Driicker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Powrót do przeszłości - serial USA 20.15 Melodia z ojczystych stron - rodzinny festiwal muzyki ludowej 21.15 Gottschalk - show 22.20 Stern TV - magazyn telewizyjny 23.00 Der flotte Dreier - Nowa szansa na miłość 23.30 Benny Hill - progr. rozrywkowy 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie - serial USA 0.55 Walka z mafią - serial USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.05 Bahnhofzum Gluck - franc. film krym., 1987 3.25 Geheimnis des Herzens (The Secret Heart) - film fab. USA, 1946 5.00 After Hours - magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional - Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 08/15, cz. I 10.45 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik 11.45 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial famil. USA 16.00 Booker - serial krym. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - show, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Wilde Wasser - niem.-austr. film fab., 1962 22.10 Akut - oferty, analizy, argumenty 22.45 Schreinemakers Live 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Mehr tot als lebending, włoski western, 1967 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 ORF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Kultura 14.15 Lieder, die von Herzen Kommen - muz. ludowa 15.40 Rund ums Eggishorn - film muz. 16.30 Singmit Heino - pieśni 17.00 Wiadomości dla dzieci 17.10 Pinokio - ser. anim. 17.35 Percy Stuart - ser. tv. 18.00 Bilder aus der Schweiz - program o Szwajcarii 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 3 SAT - Studio 19.30 Recht brisant - reportaże sądowe 20.00 Diese Drombuschs - ser. tv 21.00 Das Wasser kann ohne Fische auskom-men, aber kein Fisch ohne Wasser - film dokum. (Bangladesz) 21.50 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Kesse Mary - Inner Larry - film fab. USA 23.55 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.20 3 SAT-Schlagzelien Pro 7 5.50 Jane und Kathleen -austral. ser. krym. 6.35 Trick 7 8.15 Catweazle - ang. ser. dla młodzieży 8.40 Air Force One mit vier Fausten 10.40 Die Heilige von Fatima - film fab. USA 12.30 Police Affair 13.25 Schatz, du strahlst ja so! 15.00 Bumpers Revier - ser. detekt. USA 16.00 Heuschlagdes Lebens - ser. famil. USA 16.55 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 19.00 Das Psycho-Dezernat - ser. krym. USA 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Agnes of God - film krym. USA, po filmie: Wiadomości 22.15 Gliniarz i prokurator - ser. sensac. USA 23.05 Auf kurze Distanz - film krym. USA 1.05 Wiadomości 1.15 Der Nachtfalke 2.05 Wiadomości 2.15 Rasputin, der Wustlig von Petersburg 3.45 Wiadomości 3.50 Hitchiker Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1992 roku